


Stay Safe

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Clumsy Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Worried Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry promises he won’t get hurt but Draco doesn’t believe him, mostly because Harry is the clumsiest person he knows.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	Stay Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Person A caressing person B’s face imporing them in a soft tone to ‘be careful’ before a dangerous mission. Person B promises to stay safe, turns to leave, and intantly smacks their forehead against a nereby pole.

Draco worries his lip as he watches Harry finish strapping his wand holster to his thigh. The leather straps pulled tight over the muscles to secure it in place before he drops his wand into it and his eyes lock with Draco's.

"Relax, love," Harry whispers as he pulls Draco's lip free with the pad of his thumb, running it over the tender flesh gently. It stings a bit and Draco wonders if his nervous habit has left teeth marks in his lip.

"That’s easy for you to say," Draco says back, capturing Harry's hand in his and pressing a kiss to his knuckle. It is easy for Harry because he isn’t the one being left behind but this mission calls for brute force and quick decisions and they have never been Draco’s strengths. Give him time to plot and plan or the freedom to use words and he can succeed at anything but put on the spot he pauses too long. For that reason Harry is going and Draco has to wait behind.

"I always come back, don't I?"

"Hmm, but not always in one piece," Draco complains as he frowns at Harry, who only shrugs in reply. His easy acceptance is what makes Harry so good at the riskier missions but Draco hates it sometimes. That’s not to say that he has any issue with Harry’s tenacity to do the right thing but wishes he'd be less single minded. Regardless of the number of times he has explained it Harry has never quite grasped the concept of self preservation and wore the scars to prove it. Draco just wants him not to aquire another one or worse.

Letting out a soft sigh Draco lets go of Harry's hand to cup his face, peering deeper into his eyes, Draco memories the exact shade of deep green and the affection that pours from them. He doesn’t want to think about the possibility of Harry not coming back but it creeps into his head. It makes him want to hold Harry tighter, to whisk him away but just like the times that have come before he pushes those feelings aside.

"Just be careful, promise me that. No stupid stunts of heroic and idiotic bravery."

Harry chuckles, leaning into Draco touch as his hands settle on Draco's hips and pulls him a little closer. They can both hear the fear in Draco’s voice but neither mentions it and Harry tries to lighten the mood with a cheeky grin.

"I promise. I'll come back without even a single bruise."

Draco’s expression says better than words his disbelief at Harry’s promise. Afterall, Harry had kicked the doorframe just that morning and swore loudly enough that Draco had dropped his cup of tea.

“I can do it,” Harry says defending himself and rather than argue Draco accepts his word.

"You better," Draco grunts as he nods in agreement before closing the remaining gap between them. As he presses his lips to Harry's his hands fist Harry's Auror robes to keep him in place. Harry's lips open a second later and Draco slips his tongue past Harry's lips to taste him once more. He's determined to make the most of their last few minutes before Harry leaves, neither knowing how long the mission will take or if they will see each other again. Without consent they keep things slow and Draco enjoys every brush of lips, every shared breath and every tiny moan.

"Potter, wrap it up. We're moving out."

The sharp order comes through the doorway and forces them apart. Draco curls his lip into a sneer at being interrupted too soon, though even if they had hours it wouldn’t be long enough for him.

"I have to go, love, but I'll be back completely uninjured and ready for more kisses, I promise," Harry mutters, before placing one last quick kiss on Draco's lips. It’s a unrealistic promise but Draco holds onto the words as if they are facts and not fantasy. However, Draco's fingers tighten for a second before he with great reluctance releases them and watches Harry head towards the door. Harry's eyes are still locked on his until he turns to face forward and-

Smack.

Harry walks headfirst into the open door, the edge digging hard into his skin. Draco makes a noise that’s a cross between a snort and a scoff as he folds his arms over his chest, lips curling with amusment. It is just so typically Harry but his mirth doesn’t last long as the dread returns because Harry couldn’t seem to keep himself from harm.

"Not one single bruise, wasn't that your exact words. For Merlin's sake you haven't even made it out of the building yet.”

The words come out sharp but not because Draco is angry. He’s terrified. Harry knows that too which is why he doesn’t snap back at him. Instead, Harry looked over at him sheepishly as he rubs the red mark on his head, "That wasn't my fault. You’re a distraction and I can't tear my eyes away from you my love."

Draco smirkes as he shook his head at Harry's attempt to charm his worry away. It helps a little because Harry isn’t completely lying. His need to protect meant that when Draco is near Harry’s focus was on him rather than what he should be doing and it is just another reason Harry is going alone.

"Save it for when you get back Potter. Now go on before I decide to keep you here for your own protection," Draco teases, only half joking as the nerves in his stomach continue to flutter around but hidden behind his sass.

"Alright, I'm going. Love you," Harry says as he carefully avoids the door this time to stand in the doorway.

"Love you too dummy."

With a small wave of his hand Draco watches Harry head out of their office. Once alone he wraps his arms around himself and holds onto the hope that Harry will keep his promise and come back again. Draco doesn’t even care if it’s with a bruise or two, he simply wants him to come home.


End file.
